


We Can Go Together

by apliddell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Hurt and comfort, Nightmares, femlock AU, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell





	We Can Go Together

There it is again. A wet, furtive snuffling. Familiar and unfamiliar (John doesn’t do this)(everybody does this)(John is human, isn’t she?). 

“John?” 

John freezes, then I feel rather than hear her sigh, “Put the light on, will you?” Her voice is muffled by the bedclothes and thick with shed and swallowed tears. I obey at once, then squint against the sting in my eyes at the sudden dazzle. Blink until I can see properly. 

John is swaddled in our bedding so that only the top of her hair is visible. Even so I can see the hunch of her shoulders, and I fancy I can feel the tightness of her neck. I reach out and stroke the golden wisps of hair on her pillow (same colour as the lamp light)(she’d like that, though she’d pretend she wouldn’t)(must tell it to her)(later).

“John?” John leans the smallest bit back into my hand as the only indication she’s heard me. I stroke her hair, and she sighs again. “Bad dream?” I offer quietly. 

John clears her throat, “Yeah.” Her face is still muffled in the pillow. “I could still see it.” She lifts her head a bit and presses her hot damp cheek to my fingers. “I dream that I don’t find you in time.” She shivers. The stiff pink scar on my torso tingles in sympathetic horror. 

I draw very close to John and kiss what of her I can reach. Her hair, her ear, the back of her neck, “You did find me in time John.” So many times. John shivers again. “Look at me, John,” comes out almost sharp. I bite my tongue, but John turns slowly toward me, and we reach for each other in unison. I kiss John, then let her pull me to her chest and tuck my head under her chin. She strokes my back. I rub her side and listen to her heart rate slow. “It’s over now, John,” I say after a bit. “We’re safe.”

At first think she won’t answer. But she does, “We beat him.”

“We beat him,” I agree. “We’re safe.”

“We’re safe,” John’s arms tighten round me. Her heart rate is nearly normal now. I find her hand in the bedclothes to clasp it and squeeze her fingers one by one. She squeezes back. “You can sleep on me, if you want to, baby,” John murmurs drowsily after her chest has risen and fallen under my cheek many times. 

I kiss her chest, then her hand, “When you do.”

John toys with my fingers, kisses my hair, “Maybe we can go together.” 

John’s sleepiness is a lullaby, “Mmm,” I agree. 

And then, I think, in another moment or so, we do.


End file.
